


Tender Insanity

by AngelsGuts



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsGuts/pseuds/AngelsGuts
Summary: Yan Just Wants To Give Darkie's Heart A Lil Smooch





	Tender Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Dark is hard ok please don't hate me

**_Gently_ ** _ , Ayano, be easy now. There’s no sense in rushing~  _ Yan cooed to herself, standing up from her kneeling position at Dark's feet.

The sharp blade of a pastel pink knife drew slowly along Dark’s stomach - a steady march upwards to his chest. The knife was donned with small plastic roses, adding to Ayano’s grip and keeping her unimaginably steady handed. 

Dark gritted his teeth, head tilted backwards as his eyes squeezed shut. Ayano’s free hand held his, squeezing softly as her soft lips pressed along the trail of black. Yan giggled softly as she worked, sweet nothings and praise bubbling out of her like a fresh spring brook. She squeezed Dark’s hand, pressing soft, bloodied kisses to it between delirious giggles. 

The demon’s breathing was heavy. The pain was piercing - somehow made worse by how gentle the pink-clad yandere was being. Ayano shushed him and pressed the knife deeper, squeezing his hand as she did so. Dark grunted, body jerking as it became even harder to breathe.

“Tell me, beloved,” Ayano cooed, barely above a whisper, “do demons ever die?~ If I ate your heart… Would you be conscious to see it? Would you grow another one? Or would I have you forever? Mine to care for, to dress, to own?”

Dark didn’t respond, afraid his voice would betray him and break if he did. He had consented to this -  _ encouraged _ it, even. He knew it was out of love, but that didn’t erase the fact that it hurt like Hell. Why couldn't she be normal like other girls and settle for a candlelit dinner and a movie?

The knife trailed along the left side of his chest, circling around his heart before sliding down to make a surgical-like incision. The sudden firmness snapped Dark out of his thoughts. His eyes trailed down to her bloodied hands as she gently rubbed the area she had cut open with her thumb, a look of sheer insanity on her otherwise soft features. She bit her lip as she pushed the knife deeper - carefully, so she wouldn’t puncture her prize. Dark couldn’t help but grunt in pain. Ayano gasped softly, removing her hand from the knife but leaving it to stick out of his chest. 

“Noooo, baby, no…” Ayano cooed, moving to massage her Senpai's shoulders. Dark wavered slightly in his chair, beginning to feel light headed. He blinked slowly, eyes half-lidded as he fought with consciousness. His body felt fuzzy from every area that Yan had cut and carved - hearts and love letters and pretty patterns that she obsessed over just as much as she obsessed over being sickeningly gentle, or as much as she obsessed over things like following him home from work every day or bringing him his coffee at exactly 9:15. His breathing was labored; soft and slow and strained around the knife in his chest. He half begged to bleed out so he could perhaps gain temporary relief, yet he knew that Ayano’s careful motions would prevent that from happening for a good while, if it happened at all. No, it was much more likely that he’d be granted mercy when Ayano pressed her lips to his heart. When she held it in her hands, still connected to every major artery that she had so meticulously cut around. 

A bloodied hand gently papped his cheek. “Come on, Senpai, stay with me, I’m almost done, okay?~ Just a little longer now. You’re doing  _ so  _ well, beloved.”

Dark nodded, blinking hard and trying to keep himself together. 

“Breathe, sweetheart, get the oxygen through your system. I know it hurts, Senpai, it’ll be done soon, so soon. I’ll take such good care of you, I promise. The scars around your body will be so beautiful~ Every time you look at them you’ll think of me. And every time your heart beats you’ll remember that I pressed such a gentle kiss to it. Who else would do that? Who else loves you that much, hm? To set aside their sanity to show their unwavering dedication?”

Dark simply shook his head.  _ Nobody would do this, _ he thought,  _ nobody is crazy enough to try. _

Ayano smiled softly. “That’s right, my love, there’s nobody you can think of, is there?~”

Dark shook his head again, slowly looking up and meeting Ayano’s eyes. 

A gentle kiss was pressed to his forehead before Yan's hand slowly trailed back to the blade, gently pulling at it and continuing its carving around his heart.

Dark made another soft noise of discomfort, but Ayano only hummed. She picked up the pace a bit, a hand rubbing his shoulder lovingly. “I'm going as quickly as I can, alright? You've been so good for me - sitting through so much of this. I know it hurts, my darling, but it'll be done soon.”

Dark nodded, his fists clenching weakly as blood quickly drained from his bleeding wounds. “ **_Ayano…_ ** ” He breathed, flirting with consciousness.

“Shh, I know, I know…” She carefully pulled the incision apart, eliciting a choked noise from her beloved Senpai. No amount of love could ease this pain, not at all. Every one of Dark's nerves felt shot and oversensitive, mutilated and tingly. He gasped for air, Ayano's hand on his cheek not being of much help to keep him calm. They looked each other in the eye, taking a small break. “Just a little more… We're so close, my love, I can see your heart racing~”

Dark bit his lip, eyes fluttering shut for only a moment before his body was jerked slightly. “No nodding off just yet,” Yan breathed, fingers coming down to hover over her incision, “I'm so,  _ so  _ close~”

She pried the incision apart just a bit more, fitting her hand inside and gently brushing her fingers over the frantically pumping organ. Dark whined, the feeling being all too unnatural. “Shh, I know…” 

A smile broke out over her face as she felt Dark's heart against her fingers - more intimate than anyone else would ever dare. Dark's rib cage proved to be her only obstacle… She had a choice to make: break a rib or two and press her lips to her prize, or leave his ribs in tact and settle for what she had.

Obviously, the choice was easy, as Ayano took a rib into her hand and ripped backwards. Dark screamed out in pain, his back arching as pain overtook his entire body. He shook violently, his vision blacking out from the sheer intensity of it all. He covered his mouth with his hand, tears falling freely down his cheeks as his body went into shock.

“A little more, baby,” Ayano cooed sadistically, pocketing her Senpai's rib and moving her hand back to its place around Dark's heart. She kneeled down slowly, moving her face forward, against the opening. She smiled widely, biting her lip to hold back a manic giggle before she finally pressed her lips gently to the vigorously pumping organ.

A deep groan resonated from within Dark's chest, discomfort and pain washing over him in waves. He felt like his entire body was pulsing, every ounce of blood in his body swelling and dispersing with every pump of his heart. The pressure in his chest was lessened slightly as Ayano pulled her hand from around his heart. She put her fingers in her mouth, cleaning them from the dark ichor. When she was satisfied, eyes half-lidded and body shaking with mania, she pulled a needle and thread from her pocket, preparing it before moving to expertly seal the wound. Bright pink thread crisscrossed over the incision, stained by the dark mess.

“There, my love,” Ayano hummed, tying off the thread and setting her tools to the side. She wiped some blood from the side of Dark's face, “All done. No more~” Dark nodded sleepily, pain still throbbing through his body. 

Ayano smiled softly, gently moving to scoop her bloody and half-delirious Senpai from the plush chair he sat in. She took him to the bathroom, setting him against the wall.

“How about you rest now, lover? I'll take care of the rest, okay?”

Dark hummed, nodding and wincing as his eyes fluttered closed once more. Within seconds, he was unconscious - not necessarily  _ sleeping,  _ but definitely not conscious. 

Ayano carefully undressed him, running warm water in the tub and grabbing the softest of his washcloths. She ran the cloth over her Senpai, gently as she could. Ichor was caked down his chest and stomach, along his sides and down his legs and arms. She really had done a number on him, but with the proper care and cleaning, they'd scar beautifully.

Each wound was wiped, medicated, and wrapped. By the time she was done, Dark was only a few bandages away from being a mummy. Ayano smiled softly, carefully picking her Senpai back up and taking him to his bedroom where she dressed him in loose, comfortable clothing. The idea of this becoming a regular thing until the wounds healed made Ayano's heart gleam. How desperately she wanted to be the sole person he relied on, however she was very much aware that this was a special, once in a lifetime offer. So she may have gotten a little carried away, and perhaps her Senpai wouldn't exactly care to see her much after this, but… Right now, Ayano couldn't be bothered to think about that. Right now, she had one goal : tend to her Senpai's wounds. And that she did.

Once Dark was properly cared for, Ayano hummed, going off to clean both herself and the rib bone she had earned from her playtime. Before finishing completely, she sat herself over the ledge of the tub, water dripping everywhere as she reached for her knife. With nowhere near the gentleness she had granted Dark, she made an incision in her leg, deep enough to hold the bone inside with no problem. She kissed her prize before burying it in her flesh, grunting at the mild discomfort it brought as she grabbed her equipment from earlier and sewed the wound shut. A soft, contented sigh, followed by a deranged giggle, left the girl. Now that she had a piece of him forever, she rinsed herself and her things from the mess and finished up, dressing herself before checking up on her Senpai one last time. When she was greeted with him lying in the same place he was when she left, she smiled, nodding to herself before leaving to return home.


End file.
